Palais mental
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: Mary tire sur Sherlock. Entre vie et mort, celui ci va se retrouver devant quelqu'un qui ne pensait pas revoir et qui pourtant, plus que nul autre, possède sa place dans son palais mental...Jim Moriarty. Echanges à l'intérieur du palais mental de Sherlock. Violence.


Titre : Labyrinthe.

Avertissement : Rating M justifié, présence de violence et de rapports sexuels.

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien dommage mais préférable soyons honnêtes.

Notes : j'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle trois musiques que je vous note ici

LP – Muddy Waters

Kraddy – Into The Labyrinth

C2C - Delta

LP - Strange

Notes : One Shot, prenant place fin saison 3, plus exactement lorsque Mary tire sur Sherlock et que celui ci se retrouve projeté dans son palais mental à devoir tenir la douleur, entre vie et mort.

L'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant Into The Labyrinth, d'où le titre car en effet la relation de ces deux personnages est semblable pour moi à un labyrinthe où tout se détruit et se reconstruit, jusqu'à ce que le chemin semble évident.

* * *

 **Into The Labyrinth**

Lorsque la balle le traverse, tout tourne au ralenti. Il tombe en arrière, lentement autour de lui les murs s'affaissent au ralenti. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, le choc, la surprise l'ont pris de court. Il chute pendant des heures au fond d''un puits noir. Et tout s'accélère.

Mary. Mary au dessus de tout soupçon. Mary, si adorable, si gentille, si vraie. Si fausse. Mensonge. Déductions erronées. Où l'erreur a t'elle été commise ? Restructuration des données en cours. Liste des observations premières, retour en arrière. Liste. Fille unique, stricte, romantique, intelligente, lève les yeux, désabusée, plusieurs langues, passion des voyages, ancien tatouage, erreur de jeunesse, balancement des hanches trop incliné d'un côté, blessure, accident de voiture, bonne condition physique, complexe féminin à s'entretenir. Mary, infirmière. Mary lui tirant dessus. S'excusant. Erreur de déduction. Il faut tout analyser de nouveau. Comprendre. Pourquoi. Comment. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a échappé ? Qui est t'elle vraiment au début ? Qu'est ce que Magnussen à sur elle, sur son passé ?Ses pensées s'accélèrent encore. Agent double ? Mercenaire ? Non, personne ne sait pour son retour. Lui ? Non. Mort. Irène ? Aucun rapport. MI6 ? Mycroft ? Illogique. Illuminati ? Mythe. CIA ? Rapport ? Psychotique ? Jalousie ?

Les théories, les mots se succèdent sans interruption. Il lui semble battre des paupières sans cesse dans le noir. Son corps est secoué de spasmes à chaque mot, alors qu'il chute et tout est sombre autour de lui. Tout va vite dans son cerveau, vite, si vite encore plus vite. Molly, Anderson, oui, tomber sur le dos, le rire moqueur de son frère. Pensées aussi rapides et précipités que l'éclair. Puis, plus rien.

Il rouvre soudainement les yeux, quelque chose est contre lui, quelque chose qui vit, qui bouge. De nouveau, des sensations. Chaleur, brûlure au torse là où la balle s'est logée, léger mal de crâne, gorge asséchée, peau moite, frissons, tremblements, il tente de se redresser. Tout est d'un blanc éclatant, si lumineux qu'il lui semble impossible de voir autre chose que cette lumière insupportable qui lui meurtrit la rétine. Garder le contrôle. Contrôler la douleur. Eviter l'état de choc. Il sent soudainement une présence se rapprocher à toute allure près de son oreille, les sens soudainement alertes, il fait volte face en s'éloignant. Ses pieds foulent quelque chose cette fois, il est debout. Les ténèbres sont devenues lumière et la lumière a fait place sans transition à une cellule aux murs capitonnés. Le sol lui n'est pas recouvert de molletonné, comme ça devrait être le cas. On dirait le sol du 221B Baker Street, de l'entrée au rez de chaussé plus exactement, le parquet est le même sous ses semelles. Douleur dans le corps.

Devant lui, venant de s'affaisser, lui. Lui. Prisonnier d'une camisole de force. Un collier en métal autour du cou. Une chaîne le tient au mur comme on aurait attaché un chien enragé. Le teint cireux, maladif, les yeux ouverts, les paupières tremblantes, le regard dément, les lèvres gercées, une trace de bave à la bouche, les cheveux tombants, gras, négligés, sale. Lui. Lui. Lui. Moriarty. Garder le contrôle. Sa voix est éteinte et pourtant personnifie une folie dangereuse. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui à parlé en premier. C'est Sherlock. Qui ne comprends pas comment il fait.

" Pourquoi n'as tu jamais ressenti la douleur ?! Demande t'il en criant presque.

\- On la ressent toujours, Sherlock, répond Moriarty d'une voix plate.

\- Comment faut il faire alors ?

\- TU NE DOIS PAS LA CRAINDRE !"

Sherlock se sent projeté en arrière. Moriarty est tombé à genoux sur lui, écrasant ses hanches, hurlant comme un possédé. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il postillonne dans sa rage sur le visage blafard de Sherlock qui ne veut pas succomber à la douleur, au trou dans son ventre sur lequel Jim pourrait s'appuyer. Mais Jim sent le sang. Et il balance sa tête en arrière en riant aux éclats, fou, malade, et le rire devient peu à peu plus joueur, plus calme, plus enfantin ce qui ne le rend que plus à craindre aux yeux de Sherlock.

" Oh Sherly. Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulu me rejoindre là haut, mh ? Questionne le criminel.

\- Parce que tu es fou.

\- Mais tu aimes ça. Tu aimes devoir me courir après.

\- Tu es mort. Je n'aurai plus jamais à devoir te "courir après", ta brillante carrière de criminel consultant est morte avec toi, tu es pathétique, crache t'il d'une voix empreinte de mépris teinté de douleur.

A la manière d'un chat, Moriarty entreprend de frotter sa tête contre les tempes de Sherlock, indifférent à ce que sa némésis peut endurer. Il murmure, joueur, tout en lui donnant de petits coups de tête affectueux contre la joue, l'épaule, les boucles folles du détective, il murmure aussi bien pour lui que pour l'autre "Menteur, menteur, menteur, tu sais que c'est faux.". Puis Moriarty lui mordille l'oreille et Sherlock sursaute, le poids de l'autre sur les genoux, lui demande ce qu'il fait, l'autre qui lui répond qu'il profite de sa visite parce que ça fait longtemps, réplique qu'il n'est qu'un fantôme errant dans son palais mental et à ces mots, le fou, tout en s'installant mieux sur ses hanches, serre ses cuisses et dit une phrase, une seule, qui bouleverse Sherlock.

"Je suis là parce que tu le veux."

Il aimerait jeter Jim loin de lui, Jim dont la proximité lui évoque celle d'un feu industriel, beau, mais toxique, mais il s'applique surtout à garder le contrôle sur sa douleur parce qu'il sait qu'hors de son palais mental, il risque d'y passer et ça, il ne veut pas, parce qu'il à une affaire à résoudre.

"Tu m'ennuies Sherly. Tu m'ignores et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout."

Et Moriarty mord soudainement le cou de Sherlock et ce contact douloureux fait frissonner de surprise tout le corps du détective qui, occupé à essayer d'analyser ce que le toucher brusque des dents de Jim sur sa chair nue déclenche en lui, ouvre la bouche pour en sortir un cri inarticulé de surprise lorsque l'autre l'embrasse. Il lui rend son baiser, sans savoir pourquoi. Se questionnant en même temps sur ce qu'il se passe. Il s'écarte, regarde le visage de son ennemi juré et y voit la satisfaction se peindre sur ses traits maladifs.

"Va t'en d'ici. Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas d'ici ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est toi que je vois ?! Tempête Sherlock, indigné, surpris, inquiet.

\- Parce que tu veux que je sois là voyons.

\- Non, je ne le veux pas.

\- Oh si. Parce que tu voulais savoir comment lutter contre la douleur et que tu voulais savoir auprès de moi. Tu m'aimes. A t'en brûler le cœur. Et nous sommes dans ton palais mental Sherly chéri. Où tu as voulu que je sois. Certes tu ne m'as pas installé dans la plus luxueuse de tes pièces, dit'il en regardant distraitement les murs capitonnés vieillis et sa camisole tâchée, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'une part de toi aurait voulu que je sois avec toi encore maintenant, ajoute t'il en désignant le parquet du 221 B en souriant.

\- Tu es fou. Tu es un génie mais tu es fou. Tu n'es qu'un souvenir.

\- Et mon souvenir te manque. Tu es venu me demander A MOI, crie t'il avant de continuer calmement comme si de rien était, mes pensées sur ta situation et mon aide pour ne pas te vider de ton sang alors que tu aurais pu demander au gouvernement britannique qui te sert de frère ou même à ton très cher Johnny boy, mais non, tu es venu ME voir dans MA cellule que TU m'as créée parce que tu me veux toujours !

Il n'arrive pas à le faire partir. Il vient de tenter et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à se sortir de cette pièce, à se projeter dans une autre. Il perd le contrôle. Le contrôle. Contrôle. La douleur. L'état de choc. La douleur. Contrôler. Ne pas perdre pied. Ne pas mourir. Résoudre l'enquête. Et Moriarty lui sourit. Le poing de Sherlock vient cueillir la joue sale. Il sourit d'autant plus sous le coup. Et soupire. Fait écho à la question première du détective. Son détective.

"Comment faire contre la douleur ? L'accepter. L'attendre au tournant."

Un cliquetis métallique se fait entendre alors que Sherlock boit les paroles de sa némésis. Il se concentre dessus parce qu'il ne doit pas penser à la douleur, parce qu'il réalise que plus il y pense, moins elle se laisse contrôler, parce qu'il faut juste éluder et que ça, il a du mal à le faire? Alors il se concentre sur le reste, sur les mots. Et ça se voit dans son regard parce que Moriaty plonge ses yeux dans les siens pendant qu'il parle, mais c'est différent de quand il est apparu tout à l'heure, il a la sensation d'être de nouveau à la piscine la première fois. Concentré. Il se force à ne pas réagir lorsqu'il le voit se rapprocher de son oreille pour mieux susurrer son venin.

"La douleur..."

Il ponctue chaque creux d'un léger baiser sous l'oreille de Sherlock.

"...le cœur brisé, la perte, la mort..."

Sherlock halète presque sans savoir si c'est la douleur parce qu'il est en train de mourir ou si c'est Moriarty, non, Jim, qui lui fait cet effet qu'il n'analyse pas parce qu'il se sent perdu. L'autre cesse de caresser sa peau de ses lèvres et se redresse un peu, regarde de nouveau Sherlock, se rapproche lentement de sa bouche alors que le détective attend de vivre ce qu'il va se passer, et finit, d'une voix empreinte d'une folie presque tendre :

"...c'est très bien."

Et il l'embrasse encore une fois. Sauf que Sherlock répond vraiment cette fois. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il répond à tout ça, à l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de Moriarty, songe un instant que ce malade pourrait la lui arracher, mais ça lui est égal.

C'est comme si une digue avait cédé. Un torrent indomptable court dans ses veines, son sang le brûle, son souffle est rauque, il reprend son souffle par à coups, il en veut plus, les phéromones de Jim ont l'effet de l'héroïne. Il en veut plus. Il en veut encore. Il arrache son écharpe à moitié défaite, glisse brusquement sa main dans les cheveux sales de Jim qu'il agrippe. Il le presse contre lui. L'écrase. Il aimerait sentir Jim. Encore. Plus que ça. Alors que ses jambes se ceinturent difficilement, douloureusement et délicieusement autour de sa taille, Sherlock se redresse et se retrouve à genoux, bascule dans un bruit métallique Jim au sol. Jim qui grimace car la chaîne lui démolit le dos mais qui se redresse tant bien que mal pour reprendre les lèvres de Sherlock. Avide. Vainqueur.

Sherlock qui dans un éclair comprend enfin la séduction que Moriarty effectue sur les gens, ce qu'il déclanche en eux. La fièvre à l'état brut. Il écarte un peu Jim, le forçant à écarter ses cuisses des siennes, pour défaire sa ceinture, fébrilement, d'une seule main et passe l'autre dans l'élastique du pantalon de l'uniforme pour saisir le sexe tendu qu'il sent contre lui depuis que le feu s'est infiltré dans ses veines. Sa main va et vient sur la hampe dressée, sa paume glisse sur le gland presque douloureusement et Jim gémit devant la brusquerie du détective. Il appuie son front contre le manteau d'hiver de Sherlock en psalmodiant des mots qui ne veulent rien dire. Sherlock qui est au dessus de lui, qui baisse tant bien que mal son sous vêtement. Soudainement, Jim se laisse presque tomber et essaye d'aider avec les dents le détective à libérer son érection du tissu.

Lorsqu'il y parviennent, le criminel se fige un instant, le temps d'admirer le liquide pré séminal qui perle sur le sexe dressé de Sherlock. Ses lèvres trouvent instantanément la meilleure place pour entourer le gland de Sherlock, Sherlock qui, difficilement, continue de branler Jim, Jim dont le sexe dégouline d'excitation, Jim qui lèche, suce, engloutit jusqu'à l'étouffement Sherlock, Sherlock qui halète, gémit et crie presque tant la sensation est incroyable à découvrir, tant Jim est doué de sa bouche, tant il sent à quel point Jim veut le faire se tordre de plaisir.

"J-Jim...bon...sang..."

Il n'arrive pas à faire de phrases cohérentes. Son cerveau ne suit plus depuis longtemps. Il écarte brusquement Jim, est à deux doigts de frissonner lorsque de sa main libre, il attrape le criminel par le menton et qu'il le voit, le regard fou et avide, les pupilles incroyablement dilatées d'excitation, la salive et le liquide pré séminal coulant de sa bouche aux lèvres abîmées, la respiration difficile, les cheveux sales, la peau usée par l'enfermement rougie sous l'effort, la légère toux qui lui prend. Jim. Il le trouve incroyablement beau à cet instant, pas de cette beauté, de ce charme habituel qu'il lui connaît. Autre chose. A cet instant la seule chose dont il soit certain c'est de Jim. Jim est magnifique et Jim est là, à lui seul dans cette pièce.

Sherlock tient le menton entre ses doigts fermes et l'approche jusqu'à l'embrasser, jusqu'à se goûter lui même. Il le lâche alors que Jim tressahit sous les constances caresses de Sherlock et, de sa main nouvellement libre, saisit la chaîne du collier de métal de Moriaty et le passe devant eux avant de le basculer de nouveau au sol. Lorsque le dos de Jim touche le parquet, Sherlock les débarrasse de leurs pantalons respectifs et sans réfléchir, écarte les cuisses de Jim, passe ses doigts maculés de leurs excitations sur l'orifice qui accueille immédiatement ses phalanges. Lorsqu'il touche la prostate de Jim et que celui ci s'arcqueboute dans un râle rauque, que son sexe tendu tressaute sur son bas ventre, il retire sa main et brusquement introduit son sexe en érection jusqu'à la garde.

Leurs cris se confondent. Jim a mal. La douleur. La douleur est là. Sherlock le sent mais ne fait rien pour changer ça, il obéit sans limites aux instincts primaires de son corps qui lui ordonnent de pilonner Jim jusqu'à le faire hurler. Et Jim hurle. Alors que le sexe désiré de Sherlock est en lui et semble le perforer de part en part, il hurle sous ses assauts, une expression d'incroyable soumission sur le visage. Quelques gouttes perlent à ses yeux mais il en a cure. Il hurle et supplie Sherlock. Sherlock ne se reconnait pas. Et cela le terrorise. Il a la sensation de voir la scène d'un oeil extérieur, détaché de ce qu'il se passe. Il pense sans parler, alors qu'il meurtrit de coups de reins le cul offert de Jim.

"Est ce moi, cette bête frénétique, râlant, et haletant comme un animal ? Est ce moi ce barbare ? Est ce moi, en train de baiser mon pire ennemi mort comme si ma vie en dépendait ?"

Sherlock se voit retourner Jim et le mettre à genoux, lui écraser le visage contre le parquet. Il se voit faire semblant de se retirer et le pénétrer de nouveau tout aussi brutalement que précédemment. Il voit les cris de Jim, son sourire, sa douleur. Il voit ses larmes qu'il ignore. Il voit le bassin de Jim bouger avec le sien, avidement et comprend que la douleur n'atteindra jamais Jim. Elle ne l'atteindra pas car elle vient de lui même. Car cette douleur, c'est Sherlock qui lui fait la subir. Et ça n'a pas de prix pour Jim. Pour le Jim dont Sherlock se souvient et qu'il ne veut laisser à personne. Le Jim qu'il a connu ainsi un jour. Celui qu'il a été le seul à connaître, seul, sur le toit. Le Jim qui lui manque, qui le terrorise. Celui qu'il a perdu. Jim tourne difficilement la tête, la joue écrasée au sol sous les assauts de Sherlock. Et Jim le regarde. Jim lui sourit. Jim ne pleure plus maintenant que son corps s'est détendu, mais la douleur ne part pas et ça, Sherlock le sait. Sherlock qui se fige, toujours en Jim. Jim est sa part sombre.

"Pourquoi je te fais ça...?

\- Parce que tu aimes ce que je te déclenche en toi. Parce que ça te fait peur mais que tu aimes ça plus que tu ne réussiras jamais à l'avouer. Parce que je suis le seul qui ne t'ai jamais perturbé à ce point et que tu as aimé ça. Et que tu l'aimeras toujours, répond d'une voix épuisée et haletante sa némésis.

\- Viens là, dit Sherlock.

Il défait les ceintures dans le dos de la camisole de Jim, une par une, toujours en lui. Lorsque ses longues manches sont libres de mouvement, il passe sa main sous la chemin de Jim et, la main sur son torse, l'appuie contre le sien. Sa bouche contre l'oreille de Jim, il halète doucement et ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'il sent la peau de Jim contre la sienne, il rouvre les yeux, surpris et voit que le décor à changé une nouvelle fois. Il reconnaît sans peine une chambre. Celle qu'il a prit à Paris dans un palace sous une fausse identité lorsque Mycroft l'a fait partir les premiers temps après Reichenbach. Après Jim. Jim, le toit, son secret. Jim qui est toujours là, qui serre toujours doucement son sexe dans ses anneaux de chair. Leur position n'a pas changé mais ils sont nus l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock remet Jim sur le dos, se presse entre ses cuisses et bouge lentement alors que le bassin de Jim ondule sur sa verge. Les bras nus l'enserrent, le tiennent, le soutiennent. Jamais Sherlock ne s'est senti aussi honnête qu'à cet instant. Il ressent. Et il n'a pas besoin de s'y autoriser cette fois tant cela est normal lorsqu'il s'agit de Jim. De son alter égo, sa némésis. Ils se complètent. Et les mouvements de reins sont plus saccadés, ils s'accélèrent, le plaisir seul monte par vagues. La respiration de Jim dans son cou. Ses lèvres qui psalmodient, tel un un mantra.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock."

Dans un long gémissement, ils jouissent profondément. Une onde puissante et sourde se propagent dans leurs chairs alors que Sherlock s'affaisse sur sa némésis qui ressere sa prise sur lui. Sa peau touche celle de Jim. Et ce contact le boulverse. Il aimerait que ça dure encore. L'espace d'un instant, Sherlock aimerait revoir le Jim de l'époque d'antant. Jim murmure à son oreille d'une voix tendre.

"Tu n'as qu'à souhaiter. C'est ton palais mental."

Alors Sherlock ferme de nouveau les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvre, une étrange chaleur vient l'envahir. Jim est là. Moriarty est là. En costume, il est beau. Ses yeux étincellent toujours de folie, sa peau est nette, ses cheveux sont propres et coiffés en arrière, ses lèvres ont l'air douces, un léger rictus tord ses traits avec charme comme lui seul sait le faire. Il porte le costume dans lequel il était venu au 221B, gris perle, avec une chemise au col rond et sa cravate au nœud quatre-en-main, un nœud simple, si peu formel qui contrastait avec l'impeccable coupe la veste. Moriarty tout craché. Debout devant le lit où Sherlock est là, dans les draps défaits encore haletant du Jim qu'il a baisé dans la cellule capitonnée. Moriarty lui sourit. C'est un sourire incisif et mauvais. Dangereux. Et Sherlock sait qu'il a fait une bêtise en voyant le criminel consultant se rapprocher de lui, et le saisir au cou avec violence.

"Je t'ai manqué ?"

Sherlock ne réagit pas. Il sait que Moriarty est la face visible de Jim. Il sait que les deux sont indissociables. Il est dangereux. Il est fou. Moriarty le frappe du dos de la main. Et il lui crie dessus en se mettant à genoux sur le lit, habillé, il lui hurle dessus, indigné.

"Concentration SHERLY ! Concentration on a dit ! Tu va finir par mourir ici et ça n'est pas ça que l'on veut ! Tu m'as obligé à te frapper et tu sais que j'ai horreur de me salir les mains pour ça pourtant !

\- Jim..

\- Pas de Jim ! Tu voulais savoir ce que ça fait la douleur ? Tu l'as vu, maintenant, il est temps de sortir de ton palais mental et retourner dans le monde réel.

Et il ponctue ses mots d'une nouvelle gifle, puis d'une autre, puis encore une autre. Lorsque Sherlock lui répond, il doit s'y reprendre a deux fois car il murmure et ne réussit pas à articuler.

"Je ne veux pas partir sans toi."

Moriarty se fige. Et lui répond d'une voix soudainement brisée.

"C'est déjà fait pourtant. Tu m'as tué Sherlock.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tué, tu t'es tué tout seul.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas rejoint.

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais une enquête à terminer.

Sherlock passe sa main dans les cheveux de Moriarty. Il sent le trou dans sa tête sous ses doigts et cela fait écho à sa blessure par balle. A cette pensée, la douleur se fait sentir de nouveau, une douleur qu'il a oublié tout ce temps avec Jim. Il porte une main ensanglantée au point d'entrée de la balle et grimace. Puis ne bouge plus, étonné. Le criminel vient de lier sa main maculée de sang à la sienne, rougie par le tir qui l'a tué. Il lui sourit. Un étrange bruit sourd se fait entendre.

"Et tu en as une autre à résoudre Sherlock."

Sa voix est comme du musc. Son odeur l'enivre. Mais Jim a raison. Il cligne des yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvre les paupières, ils sont tous deux au 221B. Il porte un pantalon bleu nuit et sa chemise noire. Comme souvent. Jim Moriarty est vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume gris anthracite. Il boit posément une des deux tasses de thé du plateau sur la table basse du salon, poussée d'un côté de la pièce comme toujours. La veste du criminel est pliée sur le dossier du fauteuil de John dans lequel il est assit. Ils se regardent. Le bruit sourd se fait entendre un peu plus fort.

"Ton génie me manque Jim.

\- Tu sais où me trouver.

\- Oui, acquiesce Sherlock. Mais je t'installerai dans une autre pièce quand j'aurai le temps.

\- J'ai apprécié ma cellule tu sais. Laisse la moi, ajoute t'il après un temps.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Je te laisserai te balader un peu plus dans mon palais.

\- Oh Sherlock, tu me donnes les clés ? Sourit Jim.

\- En quelque sorte oui, répond t'il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le bruit fait écho. C'est le coeur de Sherlock qui bat. Et son battement se rapproche. Jim se lève et vient regarder la rue aux côtés du détective.

" Ne touche pas mon violon, c'est tout.

\- J'ai toujours préféré le piano tu sais. Je te prendrais dessus à l'occasion.

\- Il n'y a pas de piano au 221B, répond platement Sherlock.

\- J'en installerai un autre part c'est tout.

A l'extérieur, tout s'éclaircit peu à peu. Une lumière gagnant en puissance prend place alors que les battements de coeur de Sherlock se font de plus en plus nets.

"Je crois que tu vas devoir y aller."

Jim se tourne vers lui.

"Je pense aussi."

Sherlock le regarde un instant. Alors qu'il va ouvrir la bouche, Moriarty cligne brusquement des yeux, se souvenant de quelque chose.

"Oh, au fait, Mary ! Elle ne te rappelle pas un peu Johnny boy ? Demande t'il en souriant malicieusement.

\- Oui. Il est évident qu'elle a eu une vie avant de prendre ce prénom. Très sale sûrement.

\- Il faudra la forcer un peu. Les gens comme elle peuvent très bien tenir leur masque. Oh bon sang, Johnny boy ne va pas aimer, ça va être drôle ! Prends moi une photo quand il verra. Je veux voir sa tête quand il réalisera ! Achève t-il en riant.

\- C'est ce que je ferai."

Moriarty le regarde, satisfait, Sherlock croit même y voir de la fierté. Il se sent apaisé à cet instant, prêt de nouveau à travailler. Il regarde le criminel s'éloigner de la fenêtre et prendre sa veste qu'il tient d'une main négligemment au dessus de son épaule. Il ouvre la porte du salon sur les escaliers, fait un commentaire amusé sur l'odeur de biscuits maison émanant de chez Mrs Hudson et regarde Sherlock. Sherlock qui en trois enjambées l'a rejoint et qui l'embrasse. Il l'entoure sa taille de son bras alors qu'il sent les doigts de son criminel consultant toucher sa nuque sous ses boucles folles. Le baiser qu'ils s'échangent se nomme possession, folie, honnêteté. Jim murmure en le rompant, une main caressant la joue de son détective qui ferme les yeux pour en savourer le contact.

"A bientôt Sherlock. Travaille bien."

La réponse de Sherlock disparaît dans un souffle alors que la lumière vient tout aveugler et dissiper le salon. Il lui dit au revoir.

"A très bientôt Jim."

Et tout disparaît.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux en salle de réveil. La première chose qu'il voit, c'est John. Il sait que ça ne sera pas évident. Mais il a confiance pour résoudre ce cas. Il espère réussir sans que son meilleur ami y laisse des plumes. Il sait que ça sera difficile. L'affaire traîne en semaines. Mais Jim est là lorsqu'il en a besoin.

Il lui a montré le souvenir de John lorsque le médecin à été confronté à la douloureuse vérité autour de Mary. Jim était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Sherlock et a beaucoup rit lorsque le détective lui a montré la scène sur clé usb. Jim a découvert une quantité considérable de clés de ce type dans plusieurs boîtes classées dans une armoire. Il y en a une très grosse consacrée à John ce qui a valu à Sherlock une violente partie de jambes en l'air afin de calmer les pulsions de Jim, une autre sur La Femme que Sherlock conserve précieusement sans pour autant la consulter. Sur le haut de l'armoire, il en trouvé une autre en bois précieux, visiblement cirée régulièrement. Dedans il y a des cartes SD mises à l'intérieur pèle-mêle. Il a trouvé plusieurs étiquettes ; Karachi, Procès de la couronne, Enterrement vie de garçon, Reichenbach, Paris, Barberousse, Gladstone, Squat Taiwan, etc, etc. Il ne les a pas regardé mais en a conclu que Sherlock y conserve les souvenirs qu'il considère précieux ou importants et il en a eu la confirmation lorsqu'il a vu le détective y ajouter deux autres cartes dont il a regardé l'étiquette lorsqu'il a eu le dos tourné ; Tir de Mary, Entrevue avec Jim. Il a reposé une nouvelle fois la boite à sa place et est retourné faire une sieste en sifflotant.

Le temps se passe en différé dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Jim a l'impression qu'il y est depuis des mois alors que leur discussion s'est passée il y a quelques semaines tout au plus. Avant cette entrevue, Jim était emprisonné dans la cellule. Il lui semble qu'au final peu de personnes se trouvent constamment dans ce palais en tant que résidents constants comme lui. Il a trouvé John dans une grande aîle en train de boire une bière devant un match de foot mais si celui ci l'a remarqué, il fait comme si de rien était. En vérité, John, bien que toujours présent, passe le plus clair de son temps chez Mrs Hudson. Sherlock lui a aménagé un jardin qui ressemble à celui de chez ses parents que Jim a déjà entendu mais jamais aperçus. La logeuse et le médecin échangent beaucoup sur la grosse tête de Sherlock et jouent souvent avec deux chiens dont Jim n'a pas retenu les noms mais qu'il aime empoisonner pour observer de loin les hurlements de John et parfois ses pleurs. Les deux corniauds revivent toujours au bout de quelques heures de toute façon mais ça ne semble pas apaiser la fureur du médecin pour autant sur le moment. Jim aime leur compagnie parfois, il s'installe dans une aile au toit de verre qui ressemble à une serre géante et lit en grattouillant la tête de l'un ou de l'autre. Les chiens ne lui tiennent jamais rigueur du poison. Au fond, c'est un peu comme John, il les aime bien. En ce moment, Sherlock va souvent à la cave, parler avec Mary. Elle avait une large pièce pour elle seule dans l'aile de John mais toute cette histoire avec Magnusssen l'attriste profondément et Sherlock tente de la faire ressortir de ce coin sombre où elle s'est réfugiée. Sherlock l'apprécie et Jim sent qu'il est contrarié de la situation entre son meilleur ami et cette toute nouvelle amie que le détective veut aider.

Sherlock passe souvent dans son palais mental mais souvent, il ne s'agit que de quelques minutes correspondant à quelques secondes passées à écouter un discours creux. Jim préfère lorsqu'il vient de nuit et s'endort avec lui. Tous les soirs avant de dormir maintenant, Sherlock ne range pas juste ses souvenirs et ses expériences avant de s'assoupir en travaillant des théories, maintenant, après avoir rangé et préparé pour le lendemain, il se cale dans son lit, Jimmy sous son oreiller parfois et rejoint Jim dans son palais mental, parfois au 221B, parfois dans l'aile de Jim. Jim s'est fait sa propre aile lorsque Sherlock est revenu la première fois ce qui l'a considérablement surpris. Mais il a compris que Jim possède en réalité presque autant de contrôle sur les lieux que lui même. Jim s'est fait un coin bien a lui, avec ses souvenirs, ses travaux. Il a installé un piano dans son salon et lorsque Sherlock l'a vu la première fois, il était agrippé dessus, gémissant, Jim le tenant à la gorge en le pilonnant et en lui murmurant des mots d'amours mêlés à des menaces de mort. Jim ne digère pas encore le fait que Sherlock se soit acheté pour le monde réel un sextoy portant son surnom, mais lorsque le détective l'a fait intervenir dans l'un de leurs jeux, Jim n'a pu qu'apprécier l'usage fait de son alter égo en silicone médical.

Lorsqu'à l'extérieur le vrai John regarde son ami, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il passe trop de temps dans son palais mental parfois, mais le sourire, l'apaisement et l'énergie contrôlée qu'il dégage après ces escapades là lui font penser que tout va bien ce côté là. Ils sont d'ailleurs chez les parents de Sherlock aujourd'hui. Mary est venue avec eux et John stresse un peu du moment où ils auront leur discussion. Sherlock lui, appréhende un peu ce qu'il va se passer face à Magnussen demain. Mais peu lui importe, car ce soir il va rejoindre Jim. Il espère pouvoir le surprendre en train de cuisiner car inexplicablement, la vue de Jim armé d'un couteau déclenche en lui de redoutables envies sexuelles. Depuis Jim, Sherlock s'est découvert une libido et un appétit physique qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais au delà de ça, il ne peut se lasser de leurs discussions, leurs divergences d'opinion et leurs coups bas. Ils aiment notamment converser en alternant plusieurs langues et Jim apprécie entendre lorsque Sherlock joue du violon que ce soit dans le palais qu'à l'extérieur, ce qui n'arrange pas le sommeil de John revenu habiter au 221B pour quelques temps en attendant de clarifier les choses avec Mary. Lorsque Jim en rit, Sherlock sourit devant son expression. Il trouve Jim Moriarty d'une beauté intarissable, qui ne peut être salie quelque soit la situation. Jim lui, aime Sherlock, tout simplement, entier, envers et contre tout sans aucune peur car il est désormais en lui pour l'éternité et c'est tout ce qu'il leur suffit et ce qu'ils veulent.

Leur relation connait des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble, elle les enrichit l'un l'autre. Elle est composée principalement de la pénétration de l'un ou de l'autre que Sherlock encourage et que Jim déclenche régulièrement. Peu à peu, dans le confort du palais mental de Sherlock qui est devenu le leur, ils se découvrent un peu plus chaque jour et il paraît impensable au détective que son criminel ne soit qu'un souvenir vivant, une illusion. Parfois, il a l'impression que Jim est venu vivre en lui et n'est jamais vraiment mort. Malgré leur situation irréelle, leur vie dans la tête de Sherlock, tout va pour le mieux et à l'extérieur, Sherlock semble plus épanoui, plus humain parfois, étrange dans ses comportements, ses réactions, mais plus proche du bonheur que la plupart pourraient espérer l'être. Alors qu'il gémit sous les caresses de son criminel, les portes du palais se ferment pour la nuit, où demain est un autre jour mais où jamais Jim Moriarty n'aura disparu de la vie de Sherlock. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Fin.

* * *

Notes d'auteur : J'espère que ce récit vous aura plu ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rien écrit et même si cet O.S est venu tout seul en quelques petites heures, j'ai tenté d'exploiter le lien possible entre Sherlock et Jim. Bien que je me sois assez éloignée des personnages de base, j'espère ne pas avoir non plus tout foutu en l'air ! A la base, je pensais continuer dans une trame plus sombre et couper juste avant le réveil de Sherlock, mais finalement, je me suis laissée guidée par mes doigts tout simplement ! Pardonnez les possibles fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de bien me relire. Je pensais écrire une page ou deux A4 et finalement c'est 8 pages qui atterrissent, comme quoi !

Scènes coupées d'écriture : Il faut savoir que j'ai relu cet OS une seule fois, les trois premières pages et que j'ai remarqué à cet instant avoir écorché impitoyablement Sherlock en...Shercock. Ce qui m'a permis de relever cette phrase magique à deux fautes que je vous offre, considérez cela comme un bêtisier de l'écriture.

 _"Shercock qui est au dessus de lui, qui baise tant bien que mal son sous vêtement."_

C'est tout pour moi aujourd'hui, à la prochaine.


End file.
